Lily and James Back for Good
by DracoLover14
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Godrics Hollow when Harry got the feeling something was going to happen there. What did he find? How will it effect the future? GW/HP HG/RW LEP/JP T: I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO, I decided there wasn't enough of these. :) Sorry if the chapters are short to your liking. Mostly the point of view will be in Harry's but will switch to Lily and James. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Everyone knew James and Lily Potter died for their only child. Trying to protect him from, the darkest wizard, Voldemort. He disappeared that night. The first wizarding war against Voldemort over. Now 16 years later another war is in full bloom. Something was stirring. But, no one checked if everything was alright.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were camped out in Godric's Hollow.

"What are we even doing here? We're supposed to be finding Horcruxs." Ron said.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen here and I need to be here. If nothing happens tonight we'll leave first thing in the morning. I'm going to go look around." Harry said and got up.

"We'll come with you." Hermione said.

"No. Stay here. See if you can get any good news from that." He said and walked out of the tent.

James had pain all through his body. He felt as if someone had beat him with a sledgehammer. He got up very slowly. He turned to find Lily but he didn't see her. Then he remembered he told her to take Harry and run. He grabbed his wand and ran up the stairs ignoring the pain he was in. He went to Harry's nursery. He saw her. His beautiful Lily on the ground.

"Lily!" He yelled. She couldn't be hurt. She and Harry were the most important things to him. She coughed. He sighed in relief.

"James? James, where's Harry?" She asked. He looked around, but he didn't see him.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's alright." He replied. He was just as worried about Harry as she was.

"Can we look around outside please? He, He maybe outside. I don't know. Can we just look around please?" She sobbed. James nodded. He lifted her off the ground and headed outside.

Harry knew where his old house was. He was just about to come up on it. The roof had caved in where he guessed was where the nursery was. The grass was untamed, all over the place. He heard footsteps coming from the house. He knew only certain people were allowed in. And they didn't even dare go in. He heard them coming closer from behind the door. He pulled out his wand. As soon as the door was open he disarmed them.

"Who in the world?" A woman asked.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" Harry asked.

"James he might know where Harry is." The woman said. The man nodded. Harry knew the names sounded familiar.

"I'm James Potter and this is Lily Potter. We have a son named Harry." Harry's eyes went wide. He knew it couldn't be them. They were died. Him, Hermione, and Ron just went to see their graves.

"I don't believe you." He said. He didn't want to give his hopes up yet.

"Why not?" The man, James, asked.

"James and Lily Potter are dead. Have been for 16 years." He said. The woman, Lily, gasped.

"James, we have been dead for 16 years. Remember? He used the killing curse on us. That means Harry is probably dead too." She said. "What about Harry? Is he still alive? He must be about 17 now."

"He is." Harry whispered. He believed these 2 people were his parents. He looked up at his mum. Her eyes went wide.

"Really?" She asked in a whisper. He nodded. "My baby boy is alive!" Harry smiled. He looked up at James and saw him staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You look just like me. It's strange. Except the eyes." He said.

"I got my mum's eyes." He said looking at Lily.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione. He turned and saw Hermione and Ron running. Hermione looked back and shoot a spell at whoever it was.

"Did she say Harry? Are you Harry?" Lily asked. He didn't answer. He ran to Hermione and Ron and looked at was following them. A group of Deatheaters were behind them.

"Hermione, Ron, get them and get out of here. Take them to Hogwarts. That's were the last one is. Go!" They nodded and grabbed Lily and James arms about to disapperate until James both pulled away. He knew that was his son. He wasn't going to lose him again.

"I just got my son back. I will fight by his side. Lily, go with them. Please!" James said. And she nodded. He turned back around to see 2 of them already knocked out.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled. And sent one flying back. James sent nonverbal spells while Harry sent both verbal and nonverbal. He felt so proud of the boy he just realized was his son. All the Deatheaters were gone and they were about to apperate to Hogwarts when they felt coldness wash over them. Both their eyes widen.

"Dementors." They both whispered. They both turned around.

"Expto Patronum!" they yelled. To stags came out of their wands with bright light. The dementors were pushed back. They turned on the spot and went straight to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... Here's chapter 2! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hermione, Lily, and Ron apperated to the front gates of Hogwarts. So far no violence had happened here yet.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Lily Potter." She said. Hermione's eyes widen.

"How? You've been died for 16 years." She said.

"I know. And I don't know how were back." She said then they heard a crack. Harry and James were their both looking weak. Lily ran up to them and hugged them. Harry let go and went to Hermione and Ron.

"It's the tiara thing Rowena had. I know where it is. It's in the Room of Requirement." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I just do. Let's go."

"Harry what about them?" Ron asked pointing at his parents.

"You can come with us and fight or you can flee. Your choice." Harry already knew there answer.

"We'll fight." They said together. He couldn't get to happy that he had his parents back yet. He couldn't get distracted.

"Let's go." He said and started walking through the gates. Hermione and Ron right on his heels and James and Lily right on there's. Harry pointed his wand at the front doors and they blasted open. He heard the gasps from the Great Hall. He turned back and mouthed.

"Run to the 7th floor. Don't stop." And ran through the door. Everyone tried to get a look at who barged in. But, Snape made everyone turn back to their food. They reached the 7th floor and Harry walked back in forth 3 times and the door appeared.

"Hermione, give me the sword." Hermione got the sword out of her bag and handed it to Harry. He walked right to where he remembered where it was. He pulled it down and stabbed it. He felt pain in him. He knew that he had to die already. He had a dream of Snape and Dumbledore talking about him.

"It's destroyed. Mum, Dad, stay out here just in case deatheaters come in. We need someone watching the Hall. All the students should be in here. " Then they all went out to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stormed in and everyone stopped talking. Or what little talk there was. Harry seen the hope in some of their eyes. He saw 2 deatheaters were already in there. He pointed it at them. And thought, _Stupify_, they fell to the ground. He looked at Snape.

"Where is he?" Harry asked. Snape knew what he meant. He knew Harry had to die. He had to admit he was taking it rather calmly.

"The forest." He said. Harry nodded. It was now or never. He had the resurrection stone. Having no clue what good it would do.

"Hermione, Ron, stay with the people out in the hall. Make sure you protect the castle. Snape, send everyone to their common rooms. Make sure they keep quite." Harry said.

"Harry what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to go do what I have to." He said. Hermione gasped.

"We'll come with you." She sobbed. He shook his head.

"I have to do this on my own. Please trust me. Help protect the castle. I don't want anything to happen." Harry said. She nodded then everyone froze.

"_I have heard word Harry Potter is here. If he wants his friends and family to live he will come out to the forest." _They heard. They knew who it was.

Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So so sorry this is short. It's just I liked how it ended. :/ I'll try to make the next one a little bit longer, I'm just trying to get out of all the fighting and war stuff. :) Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. :'( Any way, here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Harry sighed. He looked at Ron and Hermione and they nodded. Signaling they understood. He made sure he had the cloak before he walked back out of the doors. He didn't even look for his parents. He didn't want to see the sad looks on their faces. He already knew he had Hagrid. The first person he had. He walked straight into the forest and stopped. He took out the stone and dropped it on the ground. He didn't want Voldemort having a chance. He heard voices.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Voldemort asked. Harry guessed someone nodded and then whimpered. Harry walked out from behind the trees.

"Hello, Harry. I see you came." He said.

"Yes I came." Harry said. He saw him draw his wand and braced himself. He heard it was quick and hoped it didn't take long. Then he heard the words as he looked into the snake's eyes.

"Avada Kedvra!" Then everything went blank. He felt like he was asleep and being woke up. He didn't move. He was sore. As if he was laying on rocks. He heard Voldemort in the background.

"We should make the oaf carry him. Or we could use a spell and drag him behind us or put him in front of us."

"We must decide quickly before they get to much hope of winning." One of the deatheaters said.

"Yes, that's true. We'll just make him float in front of us." He said. Harry opened his eyes a little to see everyone had their back to him. He didn't dare make a break for it. He would kill Hagrid in a second. He heard someone coming closer and they mumbled a spell. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and floating in front of them.

Everyone was fighting. They were trying to keep Hogwarts safe. Lily was also looking for Harry. She couldn't find him anywhere. She heard a scream from outside. She ran. Nobody knew who she was. Her and James placed charms on themselves. She ran outside and saw a sight a mother never wanted to see. She saw Harry up in the air, just hanging there. She let a strangled cry. James was right behind her, he to let out a cry. He dropped Harry onto the ground. Everyone was staring at Voldemort. She was staring at her son, her baby boy. Then she looked up at the snake.

"You see, even your chosen one didn't stand a chance against me." He looked around. He looked down and his eyes widened a little. "Where's the boy?" He asked.

Everyone started looking around. There was no sight of Harry. Then a spell came out of nowhere, then another. They kept coming. No one knew where they were coming from.

"Looks like it's just me and you Tom." She heard. It sounded like James. She turned to make sure he was still there. That meant one thing. Her baby boy was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO here is the chapter! It's one of the longest so far! Yay! Now that we are out of the war and stuff the chapters will kinda get longer. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Harry made sure he had the cloak. After everyone looked away from him he threw it over himself and walked back quietly behind the crowd. Voldemort was talking.

"You see, even your chosen one didn't stand a chance against me." He said. Then he stopped. "Where's the boy?" He asked. He had to do it now. He turned around once he was behind everyone. He sent a nonverbal spell. Everyone looked around. Harry kept throwing them.

"Looks like it's just you and me Tom." He said. He uncovered himself. Everyone gasped. He didn't look around. He knew it was Ginny who screamed before. He knew his parents were looking at him. But he kept his eyes on the snake.

"But, I killed you." Voldemort said with wide eyes. Harry heard whimpers through the crowd.

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. But, as you see, I'm not dead." Harry said. "You know your weak Tom. All your horcruxs are gone. You know you accidently made 7 horcruxs. I killed 6 of them. You killed one." Harry said.

"How did I kill one? I made sure there was only 7 including myself." He said.

"That night you killed my parents. After the spell backfired part of your soul hooked on to the only living thing in the room. You made me a horcrux that night Tom." Harry said. "But, now, it's just you and me Tom."

Voldemort was having enough. He raised his wand.

"Avada Kedvra!" He said. Just as Harry raised his. "Stupify!" A green and red light came out of their wands.

"You know Tom, I feel sorry for you. You don't know anything. The only thing you know is fear. Fear that someone is more powerful than you. Fear that muggles are more richer or powerful. Your weak. And you'll never know anything else." Harry said. The red light was creeping closer and closer to Voldemort until it hit his wand. Cracks were appearing on the wand. "Good-Bye Tom." And both of the spells hit him. It was like Halloween all over again. Except, his parents were here with him this time.

Everyone watched as the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry, The Chosen One. Then he was gone. All the deatheaters either fled or were knocked out. Aurors came and got the ones that were left. Everyone was finding friends and family, making sure they were alright. Harry just stood there. Hearing everyone cheering that Voldemort was finally gone. He could feel the blood coming down his face from his scar. He couldn't move. He was tired, happy, sad altogether. He was shaking with relief when he collapsed down onto his knees. He heard his name being called but couldn't respond. He felt hands lifting him up into a hug. They were a man's arms. Then he felt another pair a female hug him close to. He closed his eyes and passed out from the drainage of all the magic he had to use.

James and Lily just sat there with Harry in their arms knowing that they wouldn't have to leave him again. That they would always see their little boy. They saw a girl running at them with bright red hair.

"Is he alright?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I think he just passed out." James told the red-headed girl.

"Harry James Potter what did I tell you about using all your energy?" She asked him even though he was passed out.

"Sorry Ginny," He mumbled, he was waking up. "I won't do it again." He said with a small smile. He rose up and pulled away from his parents and pulled her in a hug.

"How are Ron and Hermione? Are they ok? What about the other Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Harry, breathe! They are all ok!" Ginny said with a small giggle.

"James, what color hair did your mother have?" Lily asked.

"Red, why?" He replied. Lily laughed and Ginny and Harry turned to look at her.

"What is it mum?" Harry asked.

"Wait, these are your parents?" Ginny asked. "I thought they were dead." She said softly after words.

"They were. I don't know how they're back. I'm just glad they are." Harry said. "Now, why were you laughing?"

"It seems like every Potter falls in love with a red head." Lily said and her and Ginny laughed.

"Well, red heads are the only ones who can keep up with the Potter temper." Harry and James said and winked at their women with crooked grins.

"Love you too." They said and they all laughed.

"Harry, you know you'll be even more famous." Ginny said after they calmed down. Harry groaned and leaned back into the grass.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled. Ginny giggled and a small smile lit up Harrys face. Lily and James noticed. "We need to go tell everyone your back. May as well get it over with." Harry said and got up. He reached his hand out to help Ginny up then turned to his mum where his dad was helping her up too. Harry sighed knowing it was going to be a long day. Ginny, James, and Lily all heard him sigh but didn't ask anything. With Ginny's hand in his and Lily's in James, they walked up to the castle for a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel proud of myself. It took three days to write this! :) So, this one is kinda one of the longer ones. Tell me what you think please in a review! Also, thanks for the follows and favs! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone seen Harry and started running towards him. Cheering and laughing since no one was dead. All the girls looked like they were about to run up to him and kiss him. Then they seen Ginny, and the 2 strangers.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you!" Harry yelled over top of everyone. They all got quite.

"Quit being modest Harry!" He heard 2 people yell. He saw them running and let go of Ginny's hand and ran to meet them. When they were together they all three threw their arms around each other and started laughing with relief that they were all ok.

"And the golden trio stands together forever!" People started yelling. Everyone had a smile on their face. Even the Slytherin's.

"I need everyone to go to the Great Hall. I have something I need to tell you all." He said with authority in his voice to make they listened. Everyone started losing their smiles, but when they saw Harry was still smiling they didn't feel too worried.

"You 2 go on in. I'll be right there." Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She is staying with me." Harry said and walked back to his parents and Ginny.

Lily and James watched the whole thing. They turned to ask Ginny if those were his best friends, but they saw her smiling with pride in her eyes. Lily knew they were meant to be. She got told every time James did something right she would have the same look. Lily smiled and looked at James. He looked back at her and smiled back. Harry was running back to them with everyone else going into the Great Hall.

"Are you all ready?" He asked automatically grabbing Ginny's hand, like magnets. James saw this and hid a smile. They nodded. Lily looked nervous. James squeezed her hand to show her it was alright. Lily looked up and saw that James was as nervous as her.

They were in the entrance hall and as they got closer you could hear people talking louder than they were before everything happened. Same old Hogwarts. Harry lead them all the way to the front of the hall. All the teachers gasped once they saw James and Lily. McGonagall got her wand so did Harry.

"Let me explain before hexes are thrown." Harry said. She nodded and put her wand up. Harry put his in his back pocket.

"Now that we are all together I have some news. Great news I think. When I, Hermione, and Ron were in Godric's Hallow, we were following a lead there; we visited my parent's graves. I went to our old house, just to see it you know? Well, I heard movement inside the house. Only certain people are allowed in but they wouldn't dare go in. I heard talking then the door opened. Out came to people that I knew were supposed to be dead. They were just there. I talked to them for a few minutes before Ron and Hermione came running with deatheaters behind them. I know the man is who he says he is because of his patronus and I know who she is because of her eyes. Not even polyjuice potion can get the exact emerald green they are. These people beside me are Lily and James Potter. My parents." Harry said. Everyone was quite. Then some people started clapping then everyone was clapping and cheering some had tears.

"This will be the next headline!" Fred yelled.

"The Saviors Family Back From the Dead!" George yelled. Harry groaned.

"Still not a fan of publicity are you Harry?" Most asked.

"No." He said and people laughed.

"Now, Hogwarts will contuine next year under Professor McGonagall. She will be headmistress next year. All present 7th years will be coming back for proper education if they like. There will be 8 years until this year's present 7th years are gone. It just seems to make more sense. Snape will have potions, Lupin will have DADA. The rest of the teachers will stay in the same position you have. Any objections?" Harry asked. No one said anything. "Good. Now eat." And the food appeared. Everyone dug in. Remus and Sirius came running to James and Lily to be the first besides Harry to hug them.

"I can't believe your back! I have missed you 2 so much!" Remus said.

"Me too!" Sirius said. He couldn't say anything else because he was fighting back tears.

"Padfoot! Moony!" James said and hugged them back.

"Well, glad to know I'm loved." Lily said with a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Lily-Flower!" Sirius said. And ran and picked her up and twirled her around. Lily laughed. Harry was just standing glad to see Remus and Sirius so happy. Also, seeing his parents with them. It was like Sirius and Remus grew younger around James. Ginny tugged on his arm and he turned.

"Let's give them a moment. They are just getting their brother by everything but blood. Let them enjoy it." She said and pulled him over to her family. She sat down and he sat beside her. He grabbed a lot of food. He was still kind of drained from using a lot of his magic. After he ate he noticed Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily all had sat down on the floor. He noticed there smiles and could hear their laughter. He knew it was going to be good from then on out. He smiled and turned back to his friends. They all went up to the common room with the marauders and Lily still down in the Great Hall talking about what had happened. They left bits they thought Harry would want to tell. Everyone went to sleep with smiles on their faces that night. And thinking, "The Chosen one finally defeated the Dark Lord. All will be good again in the years to come."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I know it has took for ever to update this but its the longest chapter so far in this story! Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Harry woke up before everyone else. He got the shower ready and got in. The hot water felt amazing after running everywhere so much. After he got out he dried off and put his robes on. He looked at his hair and noticed it was kinda long. He wished it would get shorter. And it did. Harry stared at his hair and he had a thought. Pink. And his hair went pink. Normal, and went back to the black ruffy hair it was at first. He would have to ask his parents about that. He walked out of the bathroom and down to the common room and out the door.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had all fallen asleep down in the Great Hall. No one was up when she awoke. She heard footsteps and wondered who would be up this early. She looked at the door and saw Harry walking in.

"Harry!" She called in a whisper, trying not to wake the boys. He turned and she saw he was trying not to laugh. He walked over and sat on the floor.

"How did you all fall asleep in here? And on the floor no less?" He asked. She looked over and saw the amusement in his eyes.

"We were talking and we just decided to stay down here." She said. He nodded.

"Mum, I have a question." He said. His mum would know if he was or if he was just imagining things.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Am I a metamorphous?" He asked. She looked over at him.

"Yes, your father is one too." She said and smiled. Just another thing they had in common.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"About 7:30. Everyone should be down soon. We should wake them up." Pointing to the boys. She saw Harry smirking. "What?"

"I have an idea on how to wake them up since everyone else is already probably awake. It won't bother them. Dobby!" He said.

"How can Dobby help Mr. Harry Potter?" the elf asked.

"I need you to bring me a pot and a wooden spoon." He said.

"Of course Mr. Harry Potter sir!" And he popped out to the kitchens and was back in a second.

"Thank you Dobby. You can go back to the kitchen now." Dobby bowed and popped back out.

Lily turned to her son who had a mischievous smile that James always had when he was about to pull something.

"Cover your ears." He said and she did as she was told. He banged the pot and spoon together.

"Wake up. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs! Wakie wakie!" Harry yelled. He had gathered a crowd now. People were staring at their savior with amusement and that he had finally went crazy.

He got up close beside their heads and banged one last time and they all jumped up screaming.

"Harry James Potter you better run!" They said and Harry took off dropping the pot and spoon with the three marauders on his trail. Ron and Hermione walked in to see everyone sitting down and seeing Lily laughing in the middle of the hall.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Harry woke the marauders and now he is being chased." Lily said.

"What did my crazy boyfriend do?" Ginny asked walking up behind Ron and Hermione.

"We'll tell when we sit down." Ron said.

The marauders could barely keep up with Harry. They were running by the Great Hall when Sirius yelled,

"Slow down! You have to remember we are old men now!"

"And I have been dead I'm a little rusty on going fast." James said. Harry heard everyone in the Great Hall laughing.

The only one not having a problem was Remus. With being a werewolf had its advantages. Harry double back and ran back at them but before they could get him he apperated into the Great Hall beside Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He decided to change his hair and eyes. He was going to pull a prank. He left his hair black but made it shorter and changed his eyes to hazel.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain in a minute." He said and got up as James, Remus, and Sirius walked in.

"Moony, Padfoot, how could you? Replacing me with him." Harry said with the most innocent look on his face.

They stopped dead. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and at James then Harry. Lily knew what Harry was doing. He was being James. Not just with the appearances, by the way he was acting.

"But, this is James." Sirius said.

"Glad you know your own best mate Padfoot." Harry said.

"But I'm James." James said pointing at himself. He had confusion written on his face.

"Apparently you don't even know yourself." Harry said. Lily was trying her best to hold in laughter.

"You know what, I have an idea, the real James will be able to turn into Prongs!" Remus said. James turned into Prongs and a second after Harry did too. In Harry's mind he heard his dad.

_But, how? How am I supposed to show my friends I'm me? _James thought. He was looking over at the over deer and had a thought. To anyone looking at James he had a dumbfound look on his face. And it was pretty funny on a deer.

_Harry! _

Harry heard that and he started making weird noises and rolling on the ground.

Everyone was looking at the 2 deer trying not to laugh. It appeared that one was laughing at the other. Everyone thought.

_Turn back! And I guess you know about being a metamorphous. _James thought.

_Yep. _Harry replied and they turned back into people and Harry changed his eyes back to emerald green. He smiled at Remus and Sirius who had no idea what to do.

"I'm going to eat!" Sirius said and sat down. Remus nodded and started eating too.

Everyone started laughing. Lily was doubled over holding her stomach and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on the ground.

James huffed and walked over to Lily and in the process smacked Harry on the back of the head. But they both had smiles on their faces.

"Come on Lily." James said while prying her off herself. She had tear marks going down her face.

"You 2 are so much alike it's scary." Lily said with an adoring smile.

"Yes, but you have to love us Potter men." James said with a goofy smile. "Let's go eat." He said and pulled her over next to Padfoot, and Moony. He was giving Harry and his friends some time alone since Harry did the same for them yesterday.

Harry walked over to his friends and helped Ginny up first. Ron was already up and helping Hermione back into her seat. He sat beside Ron and Ginny sat on his other side.

"So explain how you could change your eyes and hair. And, how you could change into a deer." Ginny said before taking a bite.

"Well, this morning I noticed how long my hair was. I wished it to get shorter and it did. That was when I had the theory so I tried changing the color and it worked. And me being able to turn into a deer, well that was inherited. Since my dad can do it, I can do it. Does that explain everything?" Harry said.

"What did you do exactly to make the marauders to chase you?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled "I got Dobby to get me a pot and a wooden spoon and I started banging the together yelling, 'Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs! Wakie wakie!' Then I banged them right next to their ears." Harry explained. They were all laughing. People were staring at the golden trio and Ginny, but they didn't care.

Fred and George were talking in a corner staring at James, Remus, and Sirius. The nicknames they were using sounded so familiar. Then Fred's eyes went wide.

"Forge, young Harry has some explaining to do."

"I think you're right Gred."

They got up and walked over to Harry and picked him up.

"Fred, George put me down!" Harry said.

"We don't think so." Fred said.

"You have some explaining to do about a group of pranksters you failed to mention were your family." George said. Harry sighed and gave up fighting. He knew this would happen eventually.

They didn't take him too far, just a little ways from the Great Hall.

"So Harry," Fred started.

"Were you ever going to tell us that your family was the marauders?" George finished.

"You know for being big fan of theirs you're not all over them trying to get autographs from them." Harry said.

"Oh we will be after you explain which one is which." They said.

"Prongs is my dad. That's why Sirius and Remus call me prongslet sometimes. Padfoot is Sirius. Moony is Remus." Harry said. Then he took off. He had to give them some kind of warning before the twins could invade.

James saw Harry running back in straight towards him.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Ok, you know the 2 red heads that carried me out?" Harry asked. He nodded. "Well, they are like big fans of the marauders and they will be in here in about a minute or 2 to get autographs." Harry said. The marauders all nodded.

"Harry, we will all be getting together later to go home if you would like to come. McGonagall is going to close the school early so they can make prepares for next school year." Lily said.

"Home?" Harry asked.

"Potter Manner. James got it from his parents when they died." She explained. He nodded.

"Well, I better go pack my things then." Harry said and walked to the common room. Where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were waiting.


End file.
